


Better

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann talks to a library book about his wings and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"I think yours are owl wings," the oversized library book says with Dietrich's voice.

"Why is that?" Hermann asks, idly flipping through his new visual guide to World War II planes.

"Your feathers have soft edges."

Hermann folds one of his wings over his shoulder to examine his spread primaries more closely.

"See the serrations?" Dietrich prompts as he reappears. Hermann nods as he runs a finger along a feather's edge. "Those are unique to owls and help them fly so quietly."

"Owl wings ... ," Hermann repeats softly. He raises his voice to ask, "Dietrich? Why did Mother do this?" He shuffles his wings and settles them as comfortably as possible behind his back.

"I don't know, Manny. She never explained to us why she did this to you. We'll probably never know."

"No, we probably won't and I have to live with it no matter the reason," Hermann agrees, fidgeting with his book.

"It doesn't matter why, little one," he says gently. "It is, you are, and we love you."

Hermann remains silent for a moment, wings shifting uneasily. His book falls to the floor and he drops his head to his hands. "How am I supposed to live like this?" he asks plaintively.

Dietrich presses against Hermann's side. "You're finding a way. We'll keep helping you."

Hermann leans in and Dietrich kisses his temple with a smile.

"How long do owls live?"

Dietrich's heart flutters. "It-it depends on the species," he says. "Some live only a few years, others for more than thirty, according to the book."

"I wonder what species I am."

Dietrich gives him a shake. "You're **human** ," he declares. "You have a very long wonderful life in front of you."

"Whether I want it or not," Hermann murmurs.

Wrapping an arm under his brother's wings, Dietrich pulls the boy closer. "Don't say such things," he whispers. "It has to get better. I'll make sure it does."

Hermann nods weakly against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by puff22_2001, who suggested "Hermann is really tired of how terrible the world is. One of his siblings comfort him." for a story. I'm sorry it got so sad. bb!Herm got away from me and I wound up with a vaguely suicidal pre-teen.
> 
> Thanks again to the best beta in the world, artificiallifecreator.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533277) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum)




End file.
